


The Greatest Story Ever Told

by rufflestyles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflestyles/pseuds/rufflestyles
Summary: this is my first time writing anything, I'm gonna keep editing and I will continue writing this at my pace, let's hope I finish this fic before season 15ps: I really need someone to proofread/edit out my mistakes so help pls :)





	The Greatest Story Ever Told

Dean

Most books written about people are, more often than not, just stories of the most important moments of their lives, not their entire lives. And if a book were to be written about Dean Winchester, it would certainly be the story of how he met Castiel Novak.

>>><<<

Dean Winchester was happy. And he had every right to feel that way, after all, he had a pretty good job with a decent pay, an awesome (ex-yoga instructor) fiancée, who worked at the same firm as his smart, little brother. 

Smiling, he sets his steaming mug of coffee at his 'desk', which is just an extra table he claimed for himself ever since he started working for Chuck Collins. Chuck was a good guy at heart, known for his sometimes eccentric behaviour. Most people in the industry would refer to his personality as quirky. Dean considered himself lucky to have a boss as cool as Chuck, since he knew he would never really have to go through the pressure of getting a huge story or have the risk of getting fired over small things as his other counterparts had to in the industry. But the constant look of disappointment mixed with equal parts of hope always seemed to nag him.

Dean had to find a big story some day, he just had to.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything, I'm gonna keep editing and I will continue writing this at my pace, let's hope I finish this fic before season 15
> 
> ps: I really need someone to proofread/edit out my mistakes so help pls :)


End file.
